If $\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{w} = \begin{pmatrix} 5 \\ -2 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix},$ then find $(\mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w}) \times (\mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w}).$
Solution: The cross product of any vector with itself is $\mathbf{0} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 0 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix}}.$

We can also see this by expanding:
\begin{align*}
(\mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w}) \times (\mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w}) &= \mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{w} + \mathbf{w} \times \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w} \times \mathbf{w} \\
&= \mathbf{0} + \mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{w} - \mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{w} + \mathbf{0} \\
&= \mathbf{0}.
\end{align*}